I want to meet the ghost!
'I want to meet the Ghost! '''is episode thirty of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Shinshuu Yamauchi watches his grandfather whittle a small carved animal. He admires it's detail when he finishes. Premise ''Everyone goes to visit an old temple surrounded by many haunted stories and they decide to hold the courage test. In this time the girls try to help Shinshuu get over his conflict with his grandfathers ghost. '' Summary It's a late summer evening as Doremi's class gathers at the Yamauchi families shrine. Shinshuu welcomes them to his home and brings everyone inside to start their tradition of telling the last story of the summer, and he waits until everyone to get seated before starting. He notices how some appear anxious and uneasy, while others are excited, or don't seem to care at all. He tells them the story of a little girl who was sickly and recently passed away. Every day a man would show up to visit a grave and every time he did he saw a little girl there. One day it had been raining, and seeing her without a shield from the weather he asked her why she was there, and she explains that she made a promise to wait for her father to finish working. She says nothing other than that, and every day the man would continue to show up and saw the girl with the same expression. He would try very hard to make her smile, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, the girl thanks the man for what he tried to do and she mentions that she'll be seeing her father tomorrow. Seeing how happy she was, the man was also happy and he felt much better. A few days passed and the man returned to the cemetary to find a bunch of people dressed in dark clothing. He asks about the little girl, but they seem to have no idea as to what he was talking about until the woman nearby explains it was her ''husband who died. The man looks to the front of a nearby grave when he spots a picture: one depicting the smiling little girl he saw. It is explained that the doctor who recently passed away had a daughter who died when she was little. He had been with her in the hospital when the doctor had an emergency to tend to, and while the girl claimed she was fine she insisted he go help the patient, and promised to wait for him. But she passed away while he was working. So from then on the man promised to work even harder to save patients from that day on until his own passing. Shinshuu looks on to see that the story seems to have frighened a few people, and put the rest on edge- with the exception of Yada; whose legs actually fell asleep on him. As it gets later into the night, everyone goes outside for the secon part of the courage test, with a frightened Hazuki trying hard to get out of it until Doremi and Aiko manage to calm her down by suggesting she think about Majorika when she feels scared. Everyone takes turns picking strings with numbers written on them to determine who will be paired with who and who goes first: first are two of the SOS trio, who return after a couple minutes and claim to have seen a ghost. Nobody believes them, but Shinshuu mentions that they may have seen his grandfather, who passed away two years ago, although his soul has yet to come to terms and he has found no peace. He also admits that as much as he's tried to see his Grandfather, he hasn't been able to, but several others did. Next up is Aiko and Nobuko, who step into the cemetary unaware of the ghost following them. They exit with no problems and Nobuko claims to have seen the ghost but Aiko truthfully informs them that they did not. Next in are Hazuki and Yada, and they spend their time discussing the "spell" Aiko and Doremi told Hazuki to try, but feeling the presence of the ghost is enough to make them flee for their lives, and last to go in is Doremi and Shinshuu. She isn't really scared by anything since nobody else mentioned any ghosts, but she notices Shinshuu is walking pretty fast and asks him to slow down a bit. He explains that he was hoping to see his Grandfathers spirit though, and reveals that prior to his death he said something cruel and wants to apologize to him. When they return, Doremi is quick to reunite with Aiko and Hazuki and they request to use the restroom. She fills them in on what she found out and the girls decide that they want to help out- with a frightened, hesitant Hazuki. As they are casting Magical Stage, Shimakura and a very frightened Kotake notice the light and they run out of. The girls find a small carved figure appear and they start to make their way back when they notice Shinshuu nearby, mentioning that everyone saw a strange light and he came to see what it was. He sees the small carved horse Doremi is holding then, and asks where the girls found it. Unsure of how to explain it, the girls quietly follow him as he leads them to a storage shed full of carvings. Shinshuu explains that he was always very close to his grandfather since his parents were usually very busy for him. One day he was working on a wooden horse and promised to finish it for Shinshuu and give it to him after school. But he didn't get a chance, for when he returned one day he came home to find out his grandfather had died. Shinshuu cried before claiming to hate him and he ran from the room, heartbroken over his loss and unsure of how to accept it. He wishes he could see his Grandfather now to apologize, but as he never sees him he assumes this means his grandfather didn't forgive him for what he said that day. Shinshuu apologizes for everything he had said just then, and he asks that the girls give him a moment to collect his thoughts. They agree and leave the room and he sits in the room by himself when suddenly, the lights go off. Hearing something, he looks around and to his shock, he sees the ghost he had been trying so hard to find. Shinshuu asks why he hasn't come to see him these past few years after they greet one-another, and he begins to cry. He apologizes for what he said, and his Grandfather's spirit explains that he was the one who is sorry for being unable to finish, he wanted to keep his promise more than anything. He looked through the cemetary looking for help to try to find it, but every time he saw someone they would run away in fright. Shinshuu claims he wouldn't have been scared and they share a small laugh. He then goes on to ask his grandfather to teach him how to finish the horse. As this is going on, Shimakura walks by and is startled when she hears Shinshuu. She peeks in on him to find him alone in the room. Meanwhile the ojamajo want to help him but they have no idea what to do. Aiko suggests they turn into the ghost to try to cheer him up, and Doremi agrees, but before they can transform again Shimakura runs by in a panic to reveal what she saw. Even though he is alone, it looks like someone is there with him. She begins worrying further after seeing the girls have disappeared. Shinshuu happily admires his craft and this makes them very happy. His Grandfather proclaims that he can finally find peace now, because he has been able to keep his promise. Shinshuu pleadingly asks him not to leave, but his grandfather assures him he will always be with him. They make a promise on it as he begins to fade away, and Doremi is shown nearby, coming to a halt as the wind picks up. She feels something in the air and shields herself from it, with Hazuki and Aiko expressing confusion, but as the trio watch the trailing sparkles float away they realize it must have been his Grandfather. That following morning, Shinshuu is in front of his grandfather's grave in the cemetery. He places the wooden horse on it and leaves as the episode comes to an end. Spells *Let Yamauchi-kun see his grandfather's ghost Major Events *Both Shinshuu and his grandfather are able to come to terms with his passing. Trivia *This is the first episode since Oyajide's appearance that has not mentioned the Cursed Cards. *This episode features the first time someone's facial expression or features were changed during Magical Stage. *This is the only episode in the Magical Doremi dub that was skipped. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes